


Harry Of Hecate

by Maxine_Rocketta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Crossover, Dumbledore Critical, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Multi, Weasley-Friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxine_Rocketta/pseuds/Maxine_Rocketta
Summary: HPxPJO. After a letter from a new counselor and a confession from Petunia Dursely Harry and his bullying cousin were brought to Camp Halfblood as children.  By the time he's 11,Harry is living at CHB happily when he gets a letter from Hogwarts.  Can he balance life as the Boy Who Lived with being a halfblood? Does he want to?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and his cousin sat in the back of the rental car still stunned by everything that had just happened.

Uncle Vernon kicked them all out after the revelation that Aunt Petunia was with another man years ago. It had been a particularly nasty fight early in their marriage. Harry was not nearly as shaken up as Dudely, just stunned to see his uncle hit his aunt.

Dudely was still tearful and blubbering. But Harry wasnt sure how sorry he felt for his bullying cousin considering how nasty Dudely had been lately. Enough for a counselor at school to finally notice.

Unfortunatly, the school's response had been to declare both children a problem and expel them both. At first Harry was blamed and punished horribly. But then, something in the letter, about a place called Camp Half Blood and the report of what Dudely had done turned Uncle Vernon on Aunt Petunia. Dudely had showed the same kind of strange 'freakish' powers Harry had.

He wrapped up a teacher in vines to keep from being punished. Harry was a little shocked that his aunt would sooner confess to being with another man than have Uncle Vernon think she was like her hated sister.

A freak.

So here they were in the United States, being dumped off to some Camp Half Blood.

********

They had to drive through a few states before they got to the camp. When they arrived at a huge house there was a young looking man and a mildly pregnant woman, his wife probably.

The two looked very alarmed when they saw Aunt Petunias bruised face. The man approached, "Ma'am are you .."

"I'm fine. I'm here to drop off two children"

At the word 'two' Dudely started wailing again. It wasn't fake crying either. It was true genuine tears. It was so bizarre to see Aunt Petunia showing such coldness to Dudely.

"Drop them off?" Now both of the camp workers looked very concerned.

"This camp is for...half-bloods isnt it?"

"Ma'am this is a camp, not an orphan-"

"I'll get the camp director" the man said suddenly.

"Perce-"

"Trust me" he mouthed to her. He left and Aunt Petunia and the pregnant young woman were left together, eyes locked in what seemed to be mutual judgement. Dudely's sniffles were all that could be heard.

At least until the young man and the camp director returned. Aunt Petunia froze when she saw him.

_"You!"_

"....oh great"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the story is influenced by the musical. It's how I was introduced to Percy Jackson.

Percy and Annabeth Jackson were exchanging looks at the woman's reaction to Mr. D.

Like she knew him from somewhere.

"Do you know her?" Percy asked quietly.

"Vaguely." Mr D said with an irritated grunt. "What's going on here,Peter?" Percy sighed but let it go.Mr D was never going to call him by his proper name unless it was a matter of life and death.

"She...uh"

Annabeth gave a sort of annoyed huff but didn't say anything.

********

"I'm here to give you  back your son and my nephew." Harry almost couldn't believe this was his aunt. Was the strange power Dudely used enough to turn his mother against him "They are...half bloods I believe. One of your kind"

There was a stunned silence and thunder rolling in the distance made Harry jump and Dudely sniffle louder.

"One of...excuse me?"

"You ...you ruined my son with your freakish powers" Percy and Annabeth stared for a moment.

"Look, lady...."

"Lady? That's all you have to say to me?"

"To be honest..you may remember it but it's a bit blurry for me....." Mr. D cursed under his breath. "I dont think you know who you're talking to but I would stop right now..."

Aunt Petunia scoffed, furious. "You think you're somebody important?"

"Ma'am..." Percy started.

"Your kid has 'freakish' powers because he's half god." Mr. D started.

Harry stayed out of the way instinctively when a man was angry, but he still couldn't believe his ears.

Dudely?

And him for the matter.

The man noticed him and looked between him and Aunt Petunia. "What in Hades happened to that kid?" His voice was almost dangerously low.

Aunt Petunia stopped talking, going pale. "Children can be rough.."

"Dont give me that crap. Has that asshole husband of yours been hitting these kids?"

"How dare you! My husband-"

"-is so great you went and found me right?" Mr. D snorted.

Aunt Petunia sputtered indignantly. She closed her mouth as another wave of thunder rolled over them. Dudely had finally gone silent. Harry remained in his safe corner as the man swore quietly -something about 'the gods'.

"Fine, dump the kids. They'll be safer here than they ever were. And let's hope you don't change your mind until you get yourself together and leave the slimeball"

Petunia said nothing and left in a huff. "Mum!" Dudely wailed.

The room was silent as the man collected himself and looked over the kids. "What are your names?" "D-dudely.." The camp director gave a small pained groan.

*********

The smaller boy was still ducking and hiding in a corner of the room. Percy looked over to him.

"Hey...hey buddy..its safe here dont worry" he gave what he hoped was a gentle looking smile. "What's your name?"

"...Harry."

"Why dont we get you patched up?"

"Allright"

"Do you want your cousin with you?"

"Not really" the boy admitted. "We've never got on well."

Mr. D tossed Percy a camp shirt leading the larger boy somewhere else.

What had that lady been feeding her kid, whole cows?

And why was this one so skinny? Percy gave his wife a kiss before leading Harry to where he could get those injuries patched up.

"My old stepdad wasn't nice to me either" he said as they walked.

"My aunt and uncle hate me because strange things always happen to me. I don't mean to but.." he shrugged "I think my aunt didnt like my mum either. I wasn't allowed to ask questions about my parents. "

Man, how depressing was this kid's life? Annabeth would probably go and hunt down the woman herself if she heard this.

"What did he mean...about gods?" Harry asked.

"Well...did you ever learn about the Greek Gods and myths in school?"

"A bit. The stories were interesting" "Well what if I told you they really exist?"


	3. Chapter 3

As Harry was being looked over in the Apollo cabin by one of the adult former campers, Percy told him all about the camp and everyone's divine parentage and what that meant they could do. 

The man who was patching him up occasionally sighed and shook his head looking at Harry's bruises. He was friendly though and offered Harry candy as he rubbed soothing medicine onto his bruises. 

"Technically candy isnt normally allowed but I think and exception is in order"

"Dudely isnt going to like that" Harry said. "My cousin was given anything he wanted"

"There's going to be a bit of an adjustment period for him then. But I think that you'll like it here"

"I already like it here" Harry admitted. "I've never had so many adults actually care." He noticed a purple-ish light above him and the two assistant counselors staring at him.  "What?"

"....well..that answers one question" Percy said. "Congrats buddy, you've just been claimed by Hecate."

"What are they the god of?"

"Magic" Harry's eyes widened. He had always been told that magic wasn't real. But all the strange things that happened to him...they couldn't just be luck. "Does that mean I have magic?"

"Sure does from what I understand"  The Apollo cabin counselor set down his things. "I'll go get someone from Hecate cabin to show you around.  You have a few half sisters and brothers in that cabin."

"I...how? I'm an only child" "

Well...if you're the child of Hecate, she has other children , who'd be your half sisters and half brothers."

********

"Okay...look Dennis" Mr. D started

"My names Dudely"

"Yeah close enough...I don't know what you're used to back home but here - you wont be getting everything you want. We dont eat junk here,so you can forget about that."

"What do you eat?"

"Fruits, vegetables...nuts and granola, lean meat"

"But th-that's rabbit food" Dudely whined as Mr. D shuffled through a cabinet for a t-shirt that would fit. "And...and hippie food"

"You ever seen a fat hippie?"

"Mr. D...he just...." Annabeth sighed. "You should go easy on him" 

"I am going easy!" Mr D pulled out a large orange t-shirt. "Guess what , you get a mostly empty cabin with two other kids. Good for you"

Dudely grumbled holding the t-shirt.

Annabeth attempted to cheer him up."You'll have lots of fun here, kiddo.  I did when I was your age"

"But I can't eat anything" Dudely pouted. 

"You can't eat junk" Mr. D said.

"I might as well be the freak" Annabeth took a deep breath. This kid was trying her. 

"You and your cousin will be treated the same here.  Is that really so bad?"

"Y-yes! I'm special!" Annabeth couldn't help but groan. This was going to take a lot of patience.

"Go easy on him you said" Mr. D said mockingly.

  ********

When the Apollo cabin's doctor or counselor, Harry wasnt sure which, returned he brought a tall olive skinned teenage boy with dark hair.

"Hey Harry. This is Chance Vanderbilt. He's your cabin's head counselor." Chance gave a friendly smile as he knelt down to Harry's level.

"Hey there. Why dont we go and check out everything there is to do here?" He gently ruffled Harry's messy hair "you can have the full tour."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to ask a question. I'm at a loss for a good name for Percy and Annabeth's kid. Can anyone suggest some names that are common in fics where they get married and have a kid?
> 
> Edit: Made Elliott younger. I have plans for him.

Harry followed Chance quietly , so not to be a bother. He had learned that being quiet and following directions was a good way to survive.

"So...how old are you? Just starting school?" Chance asked Harry shook his head.

"I'm seven" "O-oh" The young boy sighed. "Its okay everyone thinks I'm younger..." He didn't get to eat as much as Dudely. He was "the boy". The bad one.

Chance frowned in concern like the two men who tended to his bruises. Everyone here seemed to get really bothered when he mentioned his life with the Durselys.

"Well there's always plenty to eat for everyone here." He led to a spot of forest behind a cabin and knelt in front of him. "Here in Hecate cabin we look out for each other, Harry. My dad works with the police and worked for the FBI. If your relatives ever come back..."

"Aunt Petunia won't. Shes probably on her way back to London."

"Right...well..come to me if you ever need anything"

*********

"Annabeth?" Percy was surprised as his wife rushed into his arms once Mr.D's kid had been brought to his cabin. "What's wrong?" Had the boy said something to her? Or was this one of those pregnancy things?

"Nothing...I mean just" she faltered."how can someone...do this to kids? They're kids. They need you" she wiped away wetness in her eyes. This whole pregnancy thing was getting really annoying. "I swear if I ever see that woman again..."

"Wise Girl , you dont want to do anything to get yourself in trouble She's not worth it"

"I know but....she.." Annabeth bit her lip.

"Right now you can help both of them most by doing your job." Percy assured her, holding her hands. "You're a camp counselor. Be there to help"

"I know what my job is, Seaweed Brain" she leaned forward to kiss him-

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO" Mr. D snapped causing both to jump.

***********

"This is where we gather to eat" The Dining Pavillion and grounds around it were busy this time of day with campers eating and chatting. Strange female beings carried food to the tables.

Chance seemed to find them perfectly normal. He led Harry to a table with about eight kids and teens of varying ages.

The closest to Harry's age was a girl that was a bit older than Dudely in a skirt with suspender straps with black and orange socks, wearing braces. She had strawberry blonde hair with freckles.

"Wow he's the youngest I've ever seen claimed by Hecate!"

A black girl with spiral curls sighed and rolled her eyes. "Tobi!"

"I've never met a girl named Toby so I suppose we're even" Harry said. He knew he was small and thin and he was getting sick of people pointing it out.

If "Toby" was insulted she didnt show it. She smiled. "It's short for October"

"And she has no filter on her" the older girl shook her head. An Asian girl in a high ponytail reminiscent of a genie laughed.

"This is Harry. He's a year round camper. Now that you know Tobi.." The girl with spiral curls smiled warmly.

"I'm Crysta"

"Sabine" the girl in the high ponytail said.

"I'm Mysti" a girl with chestnut brown hair and a crystal around her neck said.

An Asian boy in dark clothing grinned and waved. "Kai. Nice to meet ya". Harry thought he looked like he had a motor bike or played in a loud rock band.

A boy that looked like what Uncle Vernon would call a "hippie" introduced himself as Sage. He had blonde hair and an ear piercing on one ear.

An auburn haired boy that was somewhere between Harry and Toby's age was busying himself in his food. He dressed in and odd way -one that would infuriate Uncle Vernon- with a brown scrappy jacket with gears sewn on. His pants were tan oversized pants with suspender straps hanging down and then ordinary tennis shoes.

"That's Elliott. He's handy with a needle and thread."

"Chance, don't tell him that!"

"Why not? I think it's pretty cool" Elliott muffled his grumbles with a chicken wing. "Most people think it's girly or something....no offense"

Harry stared at the group, finding it hard to believe these were his siblings. "Nice to meet you" Harry said.

Someone pushed forward the tray of bread,fruit and cheese slightly.

"Here, have a snack" Harry hesitated slightly before taking a handful of bread, berries and cheese cubes.

"Thank you."

*********

Harry was showed all around the camp, with Chance explaining what was done there. He watched a session of training with weapons and looked to Chance.

"Am I going to learn to do that?"

"When you're ready" Chance said, "we're taught safety first. You won't be expected to fight anything until you feel comfortable."

"What are you fighting?"

"Monsters. Half bloods get attacked by monsters frequently and so we train to fight them for when we get assigned a quest"

"Quest?"

"Like a mission. The world still needs mythic heroes." Chance added quickly "but you probably wont get quests for awhile"

"When does it usually happen?"

"When you're 12...13. Usually there's a prophecy by the Oracle and you...choose to accept it"

"...isnt it dangerous?"

"Yes....but....well you'll understand one day" Chance chuckled dryly to himself. He sounded like his father. That was his father's favorite phrase.

He continued showing Harry around while describing a typical day at Camp Half Blood. He wanted to give the kid an idea of what to expect.

"What are the strawberries _for_ though?"

"Its the cover business. A strawberry service that ships out orders of strawberries to markets. It's what gets us money"

"Oh..."

Chance led back to the cabins at the end. "You get an hour of free time and then curfew is at 11 PM. Nobody is allowed out past then without permission. Or Mr. D will turn you into a shrub for the night. Or make you do some really unpleasant chores"

"He can do that?"

"Yeah. I think so. Never tested him to have it happen to me though." Harry didnt want to either.

"Got it. Don't test Mr. D"

"Smart kid. Let's go meet up with the others before it gets time for dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed some OCs from a user who invited me here, JaybieJarrett. All the OCs are mine or hers.

For the first time in his life , Harry was suddenly asking tons of questions- with stammered apologies in between. Chance and the other Hecate campers were all too happy to answer and explain things.

"Why does everyone put part of their food into the fire?"

"In tribute to the gods."

"Hey Harry check this out" Kai held out his goblet and spoke "Coke" He sipped the now dark liquid.

"....its that easy?"

"Yeah and you can have just about anything you could want" Harry's mind was swimming with ideas before he settled on one thing he'd always wanted to try. "Chocolate milkshake"

As he sipped it he was in disbelief. This was wonderful.

"Good job" Kai held up a hand and in a moment of instinct, Harry shrunk back. "High five?"

Chance groaned.

"Oh" Harry held his hand up and returned it. "...did someone...."

"My aunt and uncle didn't like me" Harry quietly turned to his food, pushing it around his food on his plate.

"I'm sorry. I didnt mean to scare you. I-I would never hit a kid and I'd kick the ass of anyone who does. If anyone hurts you, Cabin 20's got your back"

Everyone else- who had gone quiet at Harry's reaction -nodded.

Harry's mood lifted and as he heard one of his new siblings give a moan of delight at the meal he tried some as well.

********

Dudley was still in shock and in a loss for how to feel. Overnight his life had turned upside down and inside out in a quick flash of events. Now he sat at a table with none of the food he was used to, surrounded by a completely different father and two half siblings.

Dudley never had the experience of siblings. His cousin was different. More like a dark shameful secret hidden in the cupboard under the stairs.

He was used to having power over the house. He got his way. This man- Dionysus- was not going to treat him the same as his mum once did. He would get nowhere by complaining.

Was this .. was this what it was like to be Harry?

Well no. He had a plate of food. The girl next to him ate cheese cubes with nuts and raisins.

"The cheese cubes are really good with the fruit and nuts"

"What's for dessert?"

Mr. D snorted. "Dessert?"

"I always have dessert!"

"Welcome to the fun world of dieting, Darren"

The two other kids looked awkwardly at Mr. D as Dudley sulked.

"You wanna eat something if you're going to survive capture the flag" the oldest of the cabin said.

"...what if I don't want to play?" Dudley asked . He hated excercise activities.

"Not an option. Its training"

"For strategy and battle against monsters"

"Monsters?" Dudley asked a little nervous.

"Monsters love half-bloods. You're their favorite snack" Mr. D said bluntly.

Dudley recalled seeing a strange man on the playground, that his friend Malcolm swore had only one eye. Before Dudley could investigate, Harry did something freaky and drove it away.

Had Harry saved his life?

Dudley ate slower than ever that evening.

********

At the campfire singalong Harry finally got a chance to see more of the campers. The seats in the amphitheater were filled with kids in orange shirts and bead necklaces. They were in groups,probably by which god they were the child of.

In one group , one teen had a gutair and multiple others crowded around him. Two younger girls in the group-almost his age maybe- stuck together and even almost looked the same. That was saying something considering most of the group looked similar.

"Those are the Apollo kids" Tobi whispered to him.

"Oh..."

"God of uh....archery, prophecy, the arts, healing and medicine" That was a lot.

"Are those two girls twins?"

"Nah they're just best friends." Tobi explained "Danelle Copper, Dani and Juley-Ann Beadley. Both of them seem to come from a group of fundies- annoying American churchy people. The girls are nice enough. Juley always wears a skirt and Dani is kind of afraid of bad words"

Harry found that very silly. He didn't swear but he wasn't afraid of them. And what did always wearing skirts have to do with church people anyway?

"They're good at archery and really into the arts."

"What about them?" Harry pointed to a group of kids who looked like telly or movie stars."

"Thoooose are the Aphrodite kids. Goddess of love of beauty"

"Oh." A girl about Harry's age maybe with pink in her hair waved at them. Tobi waved back.

"Chase Carlisle. She's really nice."

"Oh okay"

"That's the Ares kids over there" she pointed to a tough looking group of kids. "Ares is the god of war soo..they're pretty rowdy. A few of them are jerks. The dark haired one there in spiky gloves will pick a fight. The blonde one right there, she has a temper."

"Theres the Dionysus kids...only a few of them"

Harry saw Dudely there looking tired and miserable after the game of Capture the Flag.

"There's Athena kids. They're geniuses because their mom is the goddess of wisdom and strategy. I think..." the Athena cabin kids were huddled together discussing something.

"After a competition Fletcher likes to go over how the game went and what they could have done better."

As Tobi pointed out groups of campers by parentage, Harry started to get some idea of how things were. Who to avoid and who looked interesting or friendly.

The Iris kids were a very colorful bunch. "They're all artists and they love Skittles."

"What's that?"

"Candy. The candy's slogan is 'taste the rainbow' so its their official candy. But they also like hippie organic food and stuff..."

"The Nike kids there are mega competitive. Watch out for them in competitions and volleyball"

"Them?" Harry pointed to a group of kids led by a brown haired boy in glasses.

"Poseidon cabin. God of sea and storms. They're good with water" Harry recognized that name.

"That's the cabin Per-Mr. Jackson was in!"

"Yup." As the singalong started with roasting of marshmallows in the fire, the kids eventually went around and talked about their life and their mortal families.

When Harry's turn came, he didn't talk much about the Durselys. Just that he hoped to finally make friends. The centaur standing to one side of the seats smiled kindly.

"There will be many chances for that here."

Life at Camp Half Blood was going to be great.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter gearing up for a timeskip. Basically just summarizing the passing of events and Harry going from timid and abused to a happy and healthier kid
> 
> The next chapters will show him 11 years old and about to get his letter from Hogwarts.

As the summer went by Harry became more at home at Camp Half Blood,and his cabin felt like more of a family. His miserable time with the Durselys was fading more with every day. He grew to love the competitions held every day and hoped to win at Capture the Flag eventually.

He didn't see Dudley too much but from what he could see, his cousin was, for once, expected to do things by his own abilities without favoritism or a gang backing him up. Dudley was often with his half blood siblings trudging along a few steps behind. Like the man in Apollo cabin had said , he was getting used to not being spoiled. He also avoided Harry as much as possible.

The others in the cabin helped Harry learn to wield magic and control it. Harry no longer caused strange things to happen without meaning to. He knew what he was doing. He could use it to help , to help friends or assist his team in the capture of a flag.

He became friends with Tobi and was introduced to many other campers. Tobi was a very social kid. Chase was friendly , sometimes overaffectionate with hugs , and confident in spite of people who teased her over her weight.

Harry got along well with Kaniele, or Kani- a sporty Hawaiian girl in Poseidon cabin who always wore a baseball cap. She and some of her cabinmates taught him to swim.

She and Harry managed to stop Chris Rucker,a bully in Ares Cabin who tried to pick on some shy Demeter cabin boy.

Harry  had support from the Jacksons. Annabeth Jackson became concerned that Harry had no clothes of his own size and wore down Mr. D to take Harry out to the nearby mall. It felt like having parents. The two of them looked out for him and checked in to make sure he was okay and enjoying himself.

He was no longer "the boy". Harry Potter was a normal kid, who happened to be the son of the Greek goddess of magic.


	7. Chapter 7

 

**3 1/2** **Years Later**

Harry Potter took a breath and lowered his bow, looking over the archery field. Maybe not perfect hits, but enough of them. Something was better than nothing. 

A few of the Nike and Ares kids made threatening gestures to him.

"Next time you're toast!"

"I hope you bring a better toaster then" Tobi shot back.

"...really Tobi?" Harry said holding back a laugh.

"A little trash talk never hurts"  she said.

"Well you need to get better at it". Campers were moving along to their next activity.  "What's next?"

"Greek Myth" she handed him a bag "they're honey roasted sunflower seeds, from the Rainbow place.  They're a nice snack"  Harry chuckled.

"You sure you're not secretly an Iris kid?" 

"Ha ha. very funny.  It does have some pretty unique stuff." Tobi no longer dressed like a stereotypical witch all the time, just through most of the fall season.

As they walked along, Harry noticed someone in the feilds.  Dudley!

His cousin was in the strawberry fields with Noah and Gillian growing the strawberries.   Dudley avoided him more and more as time had gone on since they were brought here as children.  Even when they were both getting attention from the Jacksons.

Lately Dudley wouldn't even look at him. He didnt seem miserable anymore though and he had lost weight.  He was still a bit hefty but he wasn't clearly overweight. 

Dudley stopped and laughed at something Gillian said.  Harry found that he was relieved to see Dudley happy and accustomed to this life. As a young kid he was satisfied to see Dudley miserable like he had been.  But if he wanted Dudley to be as miserable as he was, was he any better than Dudley had been?

They were both ultimately pit against each other by adults.

But he wondered...did Dudley feel the same...or did he blame Harry for being here?

"C'mon we're going to be late for mythology"

Harry nodded and followed along. He enjoyed learning and the instructor was fun.

 

********

Harry would get another chance to talk to Dudley after lunch. The day's chore was picking strawberries. 

"Hey...its been a while" Harry said awkwardly. 

"..." Dudley looked at him hesitantly. "Hey. Uh. Why do you want to talk to me?"

Harry paused. "What?"

"Did someone tell you that you had to? Cause you don't if you don't want to."  

"Dud....I _want_ to talk to you. I...are you allright?" Harry said. "You...haven't even looked at me for a year. It's like you go out of your way to avoid me."

"Well I figured I'd stay out of your way.  I mean. Cause you less hurt than I already did."

Harry was at a loss for words.  He never imagined that he'd get an apology from Dudley years ago. But now. "...you were a kid. We're better off now"

"Hey! Less talking more picking!" Mr. D shouted at the campers in the field. 

"Is he always this grumpy?" Harry asked. 

"Usually but....he's better than....you know" Dudley said.  "My um. Ex dad was....kind of an asshole.  What he did to you as a little kid was wrong. And it was wrong that I helped." 

"Helped?" 

Harry sighed and shook his head. "..you make it sound like you had a choice." He paused "they molded you to what they wanted. You couldn't have made them change."

"I don't want to be what they want."

"That's good.  Be your own person."  
Harry said. The two continued in silence

"How did you do it...I mean..you look..great. much better now. How are you so happy? I-i'd be pissed.  They-we-stole your _childhood_ "

Harry picked on berry and ate it, thinking. "I dunno, being angry seems pointless now that I'm here.  I'm happy, and I have friends." 

"I'm glad you have friend-oh! Hide!" Dudely ducked a bit and smoothed his hair, no longer kept to his former father' s standard of neatness but not as messy as Harry's. 

"What are you doing?"

He looked to see a dark haired and light brown-skinned girl from Aphrodite cabin, Gabrielle "Glitzy" Pekelo talking with Chase and another dark skinned girl. 

Harry ducked and tried to make his hair lie flat. Both of them looked at each other and laughed. They did have something in common. Aphrodite girls.

*******

Harry rushed back after giving his offering into the fire. The meal of the night was organic burgers and plenty of toppings were laid out on the table for burger dressings.  There were bowls of side salads, various berries, mangos and pineapple chunks as well as long ears of sweet corn. Every table had a plate of bread and cheeses with grapes.  

Chance and Crysta were now in college.  Chance came back less and less as he pursued his dream career in the FBI. But he still promised to be there in case the younger cabin members were ever in trouble. The new cabin counselor was Mysti, still wearing crystal pendants and doing her brown hair in multiple braids.  

Kai Zhou still hung around during summers and Sage stayed to work and drive delivery trucks but he wasn't seen often around camp.

Of course they also had a new arrival, a girl named Avalon, the child of a fantasy author.  Ava liked clothes in shades of black, blue and purple and she made her hair a cascade of purple pink and gold as it went down. 

She was 11, the age Harry would be turning soon.

Still, he had gotten no quests. 

" _What_ are you putting on your burger?" Tobi put a heaping helping of guacamole on hers.

"The good stuff" she said.

"You can have all that green mess you want" Elliott said making a face.

"Yeah" Harry said.  He was fine with a lot of vegetables but he always found that stuff gross. 

"Its not that bad. I like it too" Ava took some for herself. "It's better if you ad a little salsa to it"

"Not on your burger though, eugh" Elliott said. "Its for chips or nachos." 

Harry sighed as the table got into a heated discussion about what belonged on a burger. He wasnt sure if he'd ever get used to sibling arguements.

"Keep it down. All of you have the freedom to ruin your dinner however you want" Mr. D walked by them and handed Harry a letter. "About 20 of these came in the mail for you , Henry. Mail must have gotten stopped up or something. Go figure"

Harry took the letter. Typical of Mr. D to call him the wrong thing when his name was literally on the letter.

The arguing ceased as a few people looked over his shoulder while he looked it over.  
  
The ink was an emerald green color and the address was almost disturbingly specific.

_Mr. H Potter_  
_Cabin 20_  
_Camp Half Blood_  
_Long Island, New York_

"Duuuuuude. You might wanna call up Chance" Elliot gave a low whistle. "This looks like some straight up stalker shi- er stuff"

"You jump right to stalker El?" Ava said.

"Yeah well Mr. D did say there were a bunch of them. Why else would you send someone 20 letters that look like this?"  Elliott argued. "I watched a show about a guy who ignored this kinda stuff for monthes. His body was found crushed at the bottom of a cardboard baler"

Harry stared at him for a moment. "Thanks. Very reassuring"

"Do your moms know you watch that creepy stuff?" Mysti asked. Harry looked over the letter , running his fingers over the wax seal.

"Th-they don't need to know everything I watch!"

Was he being stalked?


	8. Chapter 8

Harry took a deep breath and opened the letter. He felt a little weird with his siblings crowded around him.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_

"See , Ell it's not stalkers. It's just a magic school" Tobi said "Like Ilvermony. I go there the rest of the year and I'm fine"

"I was just a little weirded out. Like who puts that much information on a letter?" Elliott said.

"It is a little weird" Harry said. "Where is this place anyway?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the British wizarding school" Tobi said.

Harry shook his head. "And how am I supposed to get there by September? I can't ask the Jacksons to fly me to London can't I?" It was a lot of money and they had a small child of their own to take care of.

"There's always a way to get there. Someone can arrange it. Why not tell them , if you really want to go that you need a way there"  Mysti said. "Ilvermony has been making arrangements with Camp Half Blood for years. Chance came straight here from school."

"He did?"  Harry thought about it and began to eat, keeping the letter close. Chance had told him all about his time at Ilvermony and he seemed to enjoy it. Tobi also seemed to enjoy it there, and she had made him a bit envious talking about Ilvermony castle, her classes and great Thanksgiving feasts.  He felt envious of the  braniac academies some Athena kids went to, as well as the school Elliott attended.

Elliott's school allowed every student access to an enormous study hall, workshop, specially catered food and roomy dorms. Classes were numerous but small in number so students got one on one time. They had the option to take whole classes online.

But still for Harry,  going back to England-where his past had been felt like a big roadblock. He enjoyed being a year round camper.

"Its really your decision, Harry"

"I know"

******

That night Harry sat at a desk in his cabin penning a response while looking at the letter again. 

Hogwarts. What a funny name for a school. Ilvermony at least sounded like some elite college.

He put the letter aside , deciding to do something about it later. He had a full day tomorrow with a competition against the Hunters Of Artemis. The whole cabin had been looking forward to that for ages.

*******

As 'later' kept being pushed back, letters continued to come for him. Harry meant to send along a letter sooner but he wasnt sure what his answer would be.

He'd hate to tell them 'no' after they went to a lot of trouble to help get him there. Not to mention disrupting camp and the camp directors going out of their way...

The date to respond by was his birthday too.

"Happy Birthday to you, Harry. Please make a desicion that will effect the rest of your life" he huffed looking over the letter.

"Many decisions you've made have done that" Chiron reminded him.

"Oh Chiron I didnt see you" he said.

"Choosing to forgive your cousin..for one"

"Well that was sort of just...automatic. I didnt see any reason to keep being angry if he wasnt doing anything to me really. And he apologized." It hadn't been Dudely's fault he was born to the Durselys. 

"True.  but it was a choice"

Harry looked over the list of things he required for school. "This is a harder choice"

"Are you making the decision based on what you want or how much you think it will cost?"

"Both? I mean ..." he gestured at the list of supplies. "Look at all this.. it will be a fortune , not to mention what it will cost to get there"

Chiron looked over it , very unconcerned. "I'm sure there is a way to work this out"

Harry sighed. 

"Why don't you visit the Cave of The Oracle to see what you should do?"  Harry immediately perked up , knowing what that usually meant.

"A quest? _Now_?"

"Perhaps" Chiron handed the letter back.

Harry stuffed the letter and list in his pocket and quickly made his way to the Cave of the Oracle.


End file.
